Highschool DxD: The Forgotten God
by NamesAbbraxas
Summary: A god that was forgotten during the Civil War with the 3 factions. He will rise back up from the ground with 2 new servants at his side. But he'll do it as a 14-year-old boy? Welcome to a new Era.. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Eternal God

**A/N: Alright boys and girls this is my first ever story I've written so don't expect some Leonardo da Vinci writing shit. So since I'm new to writing I would like some pointers on what I could do better on so if that includes you flaming my shit that it literally disintegrates into oblivion I would like it to at least have some way to improve my writing. If you know what I mean. So enough rambling about my shitty writing. **

_**I don't own Highschool DxD (Obviously)  
_**_

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**{Ddraig}**

**(Albion)**

"Maybe being in a body of a 14-year-old was not one of my the greatest of ideas I've had." Said the boy to himself currently on top of the Kuoh Academy waiting for the bells to ring.

The boy was an extremely handsome young kid for his age, being 5'2 in height with messy jet-black hair with a single strand being blonde as well as having blood red eyes. The boy also had two piercings on his left ear.

He was currently wearing a black T-shirt with black fitted pants and white sneakers.

'Rather amusing to put a spell on myself so no one can see me.' The boy chuckled.

While the boy was still on top of the Academy, he heard the bells ring meaning that classes were dismissed for the day. He smirked to himself knowing that Devils were residing here.

The boy waited patiently to see the Devils walk out and head to their base of operations on the school grounds. His eyes trailed the group that consisted a party of seven members. The apparent leader of this group had long crimson hair that reached her thighs with turquoise eyes and white porcelain skin. She had an amazing figure that could put most models to shame.

She wore the Academy's girl uniform that consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. The outfit hugged her figure quite nicely.

Next to the red-head was a beautiful girl with a very voluptuous figure that had black hair that was tied into a long pony-tail that reached her legs and was held by an orange ribbon. Along with violet eyes that shone brightly. She as well was wearing the uniform along with the other two girls.

Behind the raven-haired girl was a handsome young man that had a decent build with blonde hair and grey eyes. He also had a beauty mark under his left eye. He was wearing a black blazer with white accents over a white, longed sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar and black pants with brown dress shoes.

Next to the blonde boy was another boy around his age with unkempt brown hair and matching eyes with a rather slim build. He also wore the Academy's uniform but, his only consisted of the black blazer underneath that a crimson shirt with black pants and brown dress shoes.

Right next to the brown-haired boy was a girl with medium length blonde hair with bangs that split apart from her face with green eyes. She was also wearing the girl's uniform which fitted her perfectly.

The last two were both girls, one being a petite girl with short white hair and hazel eyes with a black cat hair clip on both sides of her head. The last girl had a voluptuous figure with blue short hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark golden eyes.

'Hmm, rather interesting group of Devils if I do say so myself.' The mysterious boy thought.

The red-head suddenly stopped mid-walk while the others joined her and adopted a rather curious look on her face.

"Something wrong Rias?" Asked the raven-haired girl confused with her best friend.

The now named Rias shifted her position to look around her.

"I feel like someone is watching us Akeno." Rias replied while slowly making her trek back to the clubhouse.

"Really? I don't feel like anyone is watching us." Answered the brown haired male first instead of the raven-haired girl named Akeno.

"Maybe you're just paranoid Rias. After that fight with Loki, you seem to be more cautious." Said the bluenette of the group while still walking.

Shaking her head. Rias agreed with the bluenette. "You're right Xenovia. Nearly losing Issei during that fight with the God of Mischief made me be more on the cautious side of things."

The white-haired girl suddenly pulled out a bag of sweets out of nowhere and began eating. Issei took notice of this and was feeling kinda hungry himself.

"Hey Koneko mind sharing some of your sweets with me?" Asked Issei rather casually.

"No." Replied Koneko holding her bag close to her chest so Issei couldn't take any.

"She still likes her sweets." Chuckled the blonde boy in the group.

"Damn right Kiba." Answered a deadpanned Koneko.

"I can get you some sweets if you're hungry Issei." Said the blonde-haired girl.

"Thank you, Asia, you're the best!" Exclaimed Issei while hugging the ex-nun.

Asia's face went red from Issei hugging her tightly which she didn't mind at all.

The group of Devils made way to the Old School Building to begin any club room activities or contracts.

"Carefree Devils." Snickered the boy silently.

Deciding the boy had enough of watching the Devils he disappeared into a black spiraling flame, leaving the Devils to do their own thing for now.

LineBreak

The raven-haired boy Is seen appearing outside a rather large manor that's fit for royalty. He walks to the door and goes inside.

Inside was just as glamorous as it was outside. You see white porcelain flooring with black painted walls with gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The boy then walked towards the living room.

Once he entered the living room, he could see two other persons sitting on the lavish couch silently watching TV.

The first person was a handsome male with long hair that was a mixture of blonde and black. He has heterochromatic eyes with the right eye being gold and the left one black, and if you looked closely, you could see he had pointed ears. The man was wearing a black T-shirt with matching bottoms and shoes. This was Crom Cruach the Evil Dragon also known as the Crescent Circle Dragon regarded as the strongest of the Evil Dragons.

On the other side of the couch was a woman that appeared in her early 20's. She had a more voluptuous figure than Rias or Akeno. The woman had light blonde hair with crimson eyes. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that went down to her upper thighs which hugged her voluptuous figure. She was also wearing black skinny jeans with white low heels. Her name is Dusk a sacred gear holder of Twilights Embrace which allows her complete domain over the darkness.

"Yo Crom, Dusk."

Crom Cruach and Dusk turned their heads to the boy.

"Ah, Lord Devain It's nice to see you." Replied Dusk in an angelic voice.

Crom simply nodded his head at the 14-year-old Devain.

"I went to see the Devils at Kuoh today." Said Devain leaning on the wall.

"Hmm." Hummed Crom. "What did you think of them?" He asked.

"Pathetic." Devain replied with a stoic look.

Dusk giggled at Devain's response while Crom let out a low chuckle.

"Anybody noteworthy with the Devils?" Asked Dusk lazily scrolling through the channels on the TV.

"They have the Red Dragon Emperor." He replied with one eye closed.

This caught the attention of the Crescent Circle Dragon, which didn't go unnoticed by Dusk. "So Ddraig is sided with the Devils."

"The host's aura was corrupted, so he's with the Devils." Devain said without much interest.

Dusk smirked knowing what the Evil Dragon was thinking. "You wish to fight the host of Ddraig don't you?"

"I'm a dragon. What do you expect?" A sly smirk appeared across his face.

"An Evil Dragon to be exact." Dusk corrected.

"Dragon nonetheless." Retorted Crom getting up from his seat and walking to the nearest window.

"We'll visit the Devils tomorrow so be prepared for anything. " Spoke Devain walking out the living room.

"As you wish my Lord." Replied Crom and Dusk in unison.

LineBreak

The next day was relatively nice and outside in front of the manor were three figures. These three figures were Crom, Dusk, and Devain.

"Are we going to their school Lord Devain?" Asked the host of Twilights Embrace.

Devain was preparing a magic circle to teleport and the magic circle was black with a purple dragon's head with two purple roses behind the head of the dragon with sigils all around it. "Yes, we are. More specifically their base of operations. Which is an abandoned School building." He Replied.

"Better hope the group is there or else we'll just teleport into an empty room." Snickered the Evil Dragon with his arms crossed.

"Be nice Crummy." Giggled Dusk by his nickname given by her.

Crom let out a low growl and huffed looking away. "Whatever." He muttered under his breath.

"Enough bickering." Devain said looking over his shoulder. "Come along the teleportation circle is complete."

The two supernatural beings then stepped into the teleportation circle.

The circle glowed a dark purple aura before enveloping the three beings and disappearing.

Rias and her peerage were in the clubroom talking about different subjects with each other.

The club room had Victorian-style couches and chairs along the wall with wood-paneled interior.

Rias was sitting at the main desk in the room with Akeno right behind her. Issei and Xenovia were sitting on the couch on the right side with Koneko and Asia sitting on the couch on the left side and of course, Koneko was eating a chocolate bar.

The blonde knight of the peerage was leaning against the wall next to the window with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Prez, what are we going to do today?" Interjected Issei while looking at Rias.

"There's a stray devil around the outskirts of Kuoh that's being kidnapping people at night." She replied while pulling out some documents of the stray.

"Hmm seems fun~" Added Akeno while licking her lips seductively.

Rias and the rest sweatdropped at Akeno's antics. "Anyways we'll go tonight to extermi-" She stopped mid-sentence because of a black magic circle that had a purple dragon head appearing in the room.

The peerage along with the king got up except for Kiba who was already standing to get into a defensive stance.

Inside the magic circle were three people materializing. Once they materialized, the ORC could see the three visitors clearly.

"Who are you?" Asked Rias in a cautious voice while looking at the unexpected visitors.

The first person to step forward was a short kid that appeared to be around 14-15 years old. He had short messy jet-black hair with a blonde fringe like Xenovia's. He had a deep shade of blood red eyes with two piercings on his left ear. The boy was wearing a black jacket with white fur on the hood and underneath that was a maroon shirt with black fitted pants and black shoes.

To Rias, the boy looked like a street punk with the way he dressed, but the aura around the boy made him seem from the nobility. She looked to his left and standing there was a male.

He was a tall, handsome man with long black and blonde hair with heterochromatic eyes with the right one being golden and the left being black. He was wearing a black coat that reached his knees with a white shirt underneath and black pants as well as black combat boots.

Rias then looked to his right and standing there was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life.

The woman appeared to be in her early 20's with long light blonde hair that reached her upper thighs with crimson eyes. Her current attire was a white dress shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans and matching low heels. Rias had to admit; she looked stunning.

"Greetings Miss Gremory." Said the jet-black haired boy. "You may lower your stances we're not here to cause trouble." he exclaimed while looking at the red-head.

Rias feeling no Ill intent from the boy she told her peerage to stand down in which they did but still kept their guard up.

"Thank you." The boy said. "And to answer your first question, I am Devain." He replied while looking around the room.

Rias examined the boy but couldn't gauge his power level which was weird to her. The only thing she could figure out was that he wasn't human along with the other two accompanying him. "I can sense you three are not human. So what are you?" She asked while sitting back down at her desk.

"You'll know soon enough Miss Gremory." Responded Devain with a small smile.

She then pointed her head at the second male of the group. "Dragon." He said casually and crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

That got the attention of Rias along with a certain brown-haired boy which he was staring at intently.

A green glow suddenly appeared on Issei's left hand. **{Partner I'd advise you to stay away from that man.}** Spoke a deep, ominous voice from Issei's hand.

The tall man held back a grin at that familiar voice. "Why Ddraig?" Issei Questioned confused while looking at his hand.

**{That man right there is the Crescent Circle Dragon: Crom Cruach the strongest Evil Dragon.}** Ddraig warned his partner which in turn made Rias and her peerage go wide-eyed at the information of the Heavenly Dragon.

At this point, Crom was grinning which sent chills to the ORC members. "No need to be wary of him; he's under my command so he won't attack you." Reassured Devain.

"W-What?" Rias studdered out. "How can the strongest Evil Dragon be under your command?" She said relatively fast, amusing Devain and the buxom woman next to him.

"No need to concern yourself about that." He said while waving his hand casually before putting his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

Rias then slowly turned her head to the woman next to Devain. "Names Dusk and as to what I am..." She got in a thinking pose for a couple of seconds. "It's a secret~" Dusk replied while sticking her tongue out playfully.

Rias let out a sigh. "So what do you want with us Devain?" She asked while taking glances at the other two.

"The reason I'm here is to ask for something."

Rias raised an eyebrow at this. "And what would that be." She asked with narrowed eyes.

Devain then proceeded to point at Issei which Rias took notice of. "No." She replied in a cold tone. "I won't give you Issei."

It was Devain's turn to sigh. "What a shame." He crossed his arms and glanced at Issei before staring at Rias. "He has the potential to become one of the strongest Red Dragon Emperor's in history."

"Issei is staying is with me." Said Rias while standing up.

Crom Cruach then walked forward while staring at Issei. "The red-head said your name is Issei correct?" Issei nodded. "Well, Issei do you fancy a spar with the strongest Evil Dragon around?" Crom said making Devain and Dusk smirk at his request.

'Ddraig I need your help.' Asked Issei in his mind.

**{If this was any other time I would say no but I want to see how far you've come, partner.}** Ddraig responded to Issei.

'Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I just wanted to know your thoughts first.' Issei then ended his connection with Ddraig and stared at the Evil Dragon. "I accept your offer."

"Very well. Do you have a spot we dragons can fight without any interference?" Asked the Crescent Circle Dragon.

Rias turned to Issei with a worried expression on her face. "Issei are you sure you want to fight someone like him? He's the strongest Evil Dragon." She remarked while looking at Crom.

"Don't worry Prez It's only a spar, not a deathmatch. Plus I want to see how far I've come." Issei replied with a bright smile that made Rias slightly blush.

"W-Well if you insist.." She said. "Both of you will fight. While I put up a magic barrier so no one can interfere." She exclaimed.

"Sounds good." Said Davain while walking out the clubhouse with the other two behind him.

Rias let out a long sigh which made the members of the ORC look at her. "Well let's go. It's convenient It's Saturday today." She then walked outside with her servants in tow.

LineBreak

We see Devain and his party with the ORC members in front of him. Issei then walked forward with Crom doing the same thing.

Rias proceeded to put up a barrier with the two combatants inside. "Alright the barrier is up I'll be the match overseer for this spar." Rias said loud enough for everybody to hear. "3." she counted down.

Issei got in a fighting stance with Crom following the same procedure. "2." Issei then summoned his boosted gear with Crom just smirking. "1." "Begin!" Rias shouted.

"Balance Breaker!" Issei shouted with his boosted gear hand in the air.

**{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER}** Both Issei andDdraig bellowed.

Devain and Dusk were in the sidelines watching with a grin creeping onto Devain's face and Dusk with a look of interest.

In a flash, Issei spread his wings and flew at insane speed towards the Evil Dragon his right arm cocked back. Crom smirked at this and waited for the Emperor to get close enough to him.

Right when Issei's fist was about to hit his target his opponent sidestepped and jumped into the air coming down with an axe-kick. Issei then used his boosters switching directions at the last second with Crom's kick barely scrapping his armor. With Issei losing his balance dodging Crom's axe-kick the Evil Dragon used this moment to attack Issei.

The Evil Dragon then suddenly appeared in front of Issei throwing a punch to his solar plexus, in turn, made Issei cough out spit. Crom then uppercut Issei while he was still stunned making Issei fly into the air for a few seconds making the Evil Dragon jump into the air with Issei and kicking him into the group making a smokescreen on where he landed.

Rias and the rest of the ORC couldn't help but cringe at the beat down Issei just received from one of the Evil Dragons. Inside the smokescreen, they heard Ddraig's voice.

**{BOOST} {BOOST} {BOOST} {BOOST} {BOOST}**

With the Crescent Circle Dragon on the ground, he saw Issei with a crimson aura around him flying towards him at a faster speed than before. "Heh."

Once Issei got in close proximity to Crom he went for a low sweep kick but found out he was still to slow for the Evil Dragon. Crom saw this coming and jumped into the air with Issei following behind him. Deciding to take it up a notch Crom then started to glow in a golden aura with the pressure around them becoming denser than before.

"I see Crummy is getting a bit serious." Said Dusk giggling while looking at the match between dragons.

Devain just nodded while intently examining the fight. "The Red Dragon Emperor is really weak compared to the others we've met." With Dusk leaning down to Devain's ear and whispering.

"I told you the red dragon was pathetic." Devain said while watching Crom kick Issei's ass.

"Issei is not pathetic!" Rias exclaimed to Devain.

"Whatever you say princess." remarked Devain.

Rias was about to explode on Devain but before she could she heard a loud crash and looked at the barrier from outside. Yet again there was another smokescreen.

Once the smoke dispersed you could Issei in a massive crater with his armor mostly broken. Floating on top of Issei was a perfectly fine Crom Cruach. The man looked like he didn't break a sweat. "Rather disappointing." He said while staring at the barely conscious Issei.

"ISSEI!" All the members of the ORC shouted while running towards the body of Issei.

The Evil Dragon went back to stand next to Devain while he watched the Devils heal their companion. "Quite a show you put on Crummy~" Teased Dusk while suppressing a giggle.

"Shut it old hag." The Crescent Dragon growled.

"I may be a few thousand years old but I still retain my natural beauty." She retorted with a sly smirk. "Plus Devain still loves me despite my age~" She cooed while hugging Devain.

"This is not the time or place for this Dusk." Devain said with a strict voice while pulling away from her.

Dusk pouted for a quick second and obliged her king's words. "As you wish my Lord." She replied with a strict aura around her.

Once Devain got her to stop he glanced at the ORC members seeing that they got Issei back on his feet but looked exhausted from the fight. "I see you got the red dragon back up." He announced.

Rias looked at Devain with a distasteful look. "Your stupid dragon could've killed my precious pawn!" She yelled making Crom let out a low growl which didn't go unnoticed by the group of devils.

"I wouldn't anger the dragon if I were you Gremory." Devain said while preparing a magic circle. "Unless you want to actually end up dead I'd keep that mouth of yours closed." He exclaimed while stepping into the teleportation circle with his two servants.

"Till next time Miss Gremory." He bid his farewell with the Devils.

Rias and her peerage were left alone in an empty schoolyard.

**If you made it all the way here I congratulate you for reading all of this. Like seriously I literally pulled this shit out of my ass that it's not even funny. Anyways, I'll try better next time.. If there's a next time...**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Alright, Pillsbury Doughboy I'm back and finally got off my lazy ass to write the second chapter of this story. So with any story, you read on this website you basically know the drill on how this works. so yeah.**

_**I don't own Highschool DxD...**_

**"Text"**

**'Thoughts'**

**{Ddraig}**

**(Albion)**

FlashBack:

We see a jet-black Western Dragon soaring through the skies of the Underworld. The black dragon looks below to see the deserted lands where the Civil War broke out. While he was flying he felt an aura that made him slightly shiver. Curiosity taking better hold of him he decided to check it out.

'Maybe a strong opponent?' The jet-black dragon thought still flying towards the signature.

He sensed the aura right below him so the dragon landed on the ground. The black dragon saw a man standing there while staring at the purple sky.

The man that emitted the aura paid no attention to the large black dragon.

The black dragon was intrigued by this male for not running away scared for his life. A golden glow then engulfed the black dragon with him shapeshifting into a human form. His human form had long hair with a mixture of black and blonde with heterochromatic eyes with his right eye being gold and his left black. He was wearing a black shirt with a black coat over it and matching pants with matching combat boots.

"So the Crescent Circle Dragon arrives." The mysterious man says.

"Name's Crom Cruach." Said Crom getting the unknown man the to face him. Once he did the Evil Dragon got a better look at his appearance. The man stood the same height as the Crescent dragon at 6'4 and had jet-black hair with a golden fringe with blood red eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt with dark grey pants and black dress shoes. "What's your name?" The Dragon asked.

"My name is..." He stopped himself for a few seconds. "Call me Devain." He answered while smiling slightly.

"You don't smell like you belong to one of the 3 factions." Crom said while examining Devain. "So what are you?" The Evil Dragon added.

"I'd rather keep that a secret if you don't mind." The man replied while giving a sad smile.

The Evil Dragon scoffed at his response. "Whatever." He said walking away.

The jet-black haired man called the Evil Dragon. "Hey, I got a proposition for you if you're willing to lend an ear." He said.

"And what would you offer a dragon like me?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Devain. "I can offer you protection from the rest of the factions that are hunting down the Evil Dragons." Devain responded while putting his hands in his pockets.

Crom let out a low chuckle at his absurd offer. "I don't need protection from anyone." He said in a sharp tone. "Then how about this then. You and me fight. I win you join me, you win you're free to do whatever you want." Devain said not backing down.

"Let's say I do agree with your terms do I get to kill you once I put you in your place?" The dragon turned and faced Devain crossing his arms.

Devain nodded. "Hmm, It sure is tempting..." Crom pondered the deal with Devain for a few moments. "Deal. Only because I'm bored I'll accept. I do hope you turn out to be entertaining." The dragon said smirking.

"Then for accepting my terms, I'll let you get the first hit." Devain said with a smile. "Hoh? Are you sure?" Replied Crom cracking his knuckles.

"Give me your best shot dragon." Said a taunting Devain.

Crom let out a growl which Devain heard making him smirk. "Have it your way." The dragon fixed his posture before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Devain stood his ground waiting for the dragon to attack him.

Crom then appeared going in for a kick which hit Devain making him skid back a few feet. The dragon was a bit surprised that this man tanked his attack. "Very good kick Crom Cruach." Devain said looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"My Turn." He stated while looking at the dragon with a wide grin with his glowing blood red eyes.

Devain took a step forward before disappearing making the dragon go wide-eyed at the display of speed. 'He's fast.' Crom thought trying to sense where Devain would strike.

While the dragon was sensing where Devain would attack from he failed to notice the jet-black haired man behind him going for a simple kick to his back which in turn made Crom go fly forward like a rag doll until he stopped a few meters away from Devain.

'Damn.. That actually hurt.' Thought the Evil Dragon getting back up to face Devain with gritted teeth.

Deciding not to let up Crom flew towards Devain at high speeds going in for a punch that Devain dodged only grazing his cheek with the God going for his own punch which hit Crom in his solar plexus making the dragon couch out blood but Devain wasn't done he went for a low spinning sweep kick at the stunned Evil Dragon.

With the dragon on the ground, Devain put his foot on top of the dragons head making him stay in place. "Surrender?" He proposed.

Crom grunted trying to get up with all his force which ended up in Devain pushing his foot harder on his head. "F-Fine I'll join you.." He reluctantly answered.

"Wise choice." Devain replied taking his foot off the dragons head. Crom got up and faced his new companion. "And don't worry you're allowed to do anything as you please with you under my wing. I know dragons don't like to be tied down." Devain said extending his hand towards the Crescent Dragon.

Crom looked at his hand for a second before extending his own hand to shake with Devain's. "You keep getting more intriguing by the moment." The Crescent Dragon returned.

"I tend to have that effect towards people." Joked Devain.

LineBreak - Present Time:

Devain and his two other companions appeared at his manor located near a dense forest. "I was expecting the Red Dragon Emperor to put up more of a fight, to be honest with you." Said Dusk voicing her thoughts.

"Doesn't matter. He won't be a problem once Devain's plans go into gear." Replied Crom walking towards the door but stopped halfway turning his head to look at Devain. "What should we do about the White One?"

"Leave him be for now. He's not a problem at the moment." Answered Devain while gazing at the sky. "Up for some fun Devain?~" Said Dusk with her voice being laced with lust.

Devain could only sigh at her request. "No Dusk."

Dusk pouted cutely for a second before huffing and walking inside the manor with her arms crossed followed by Crom.

"Horny woman." Devain muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Shouted Dusk inside the manor loud enough for Devain to hear.

'Of course, you did' He thought before walking into his manor.

Once he went inside he went straight to his office which was located upstairs. When he entered he went to sit at his desk which in the middle of the room with bookshelves covering the walls.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen were two people talking about the recent events of their little adventure. "You think that red dragon will become a problem for us in the future?" Asked Dusk getting a bottle of wine.

"He may be weak at the moment but anyone can get stronger with the right mindset." Crom replied leaning against the counter. "But like I said earlier, he won't be a problem for us."

Dusk hummed in reply while getting a glass to pour her wine into. "That Gremory bunch sure are interesting."

Crom scoffed at her comment. "They rely on that red dragon for everything."

"So you noticed?" The woman said sipping on her beverage.

"It's pretty obvious that he's the one that keeps that bunch headstrong." He said pocketing his hands. "I'm sure Devain already knows about this."

"I wouldn't doubt it." The sacred gear user said. "I'm sure he's in his office at this exact moment."

LineBreak

Rias and her peerage were all in the clubroom days after she met Devain and his two companions. "Rias you okay?" asked Akeno worrying for her dear friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just thinking about Devain." She responded with a small smile to quell the worries of her (Queen) piece.

"Have you tried contacting your brother for information about him?" Said Akeno.

"I don't wish to disturb him with my own matters." Rias replied while looking at some papers. "Rias that man has an Evil Dragon with him I'm sure your brother would want to know." Akeno commented crossing her arms under her large breast.

Rias sighed. "Fine, I'll contact him." Suddenly a small magic circle appeared next to her ear. "Little sister! What can I do for you today?" Asked the Great Satan.

"Brother this man came to the clubroom a few days ago with two others with him." She replied. "And who was this individual?" The Satan responded.

"He called himself Devain." There was silence for a few seconds until Rias heard her brother start to talk again. "I don't know anyone by the name Devain."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" He asked. "Well, he looked to be 14 or so with messy short black hair with a golden fringe with blood red eyes." Rias answered.

"Hmmm..." The Satan hummed at this. "Nope, I don't know this person. Mind telling me about his two other partners?"

Rias slightly shifted in her chair knowing that her brother is over-protective over her. "Well, you see... There was a man and a woman with him."

"What are the names of these two?" He asked.

"Dusk... And Crom Cruach." She answered.

Silence reigned over the group of Devils. "DID YOU SAY CROM CRUACH?! AS IN THE EVIL DRAGON?!" Yelled the Great Satan with wide eyes making everyone in the room flinch. "Y-Yes.." The redhead responded.

Sirzechs was at a lost for words. For the first time in decades, the Evil Dragon finally shows itself and last he heard Crom Cruach is on par with Ddraig and Albion in their prime which made him a monster in the battlefield.

There was silence once more making Rias shuffle in her chair. "Can you tell me more about this 'Devain' fellow?" Said Sirzechs breaking the silence in the room.

Everyone in the clubroom was staring at Rias waiting for her to respond. "Well... Apart from his appearance, I couldn't measure his power at all but I could tell he wasn't human."

Everyone heard the Devil King hum at his sisters' answer. "Was Crom Cruach the leader of this little group?" He asked. "U-Umm... Devain was leading them..." She replied nervously.

"You're telling me a woman and the strongest Evil Dragon to exist is following a KID?!"

"Y-Yes." Rias answered.

Sirzechs gave out a loud sigh before speaking once more. "I'll investigate these three. In the meantime, you and your peerage should not make any contact with them for the moment. We don't know their intentions yet but I'm hoping they don't cause trouble for the Underworld or the human world."

"Okay, I got it." The red-head replied.

"Be careful Rias I'll be in touch soon if I find something." He said before cutting off the link.

"That... Was something." Xenovia said with a sheepish laugh.

Rias looked at her peerage for a moment before releasing a long sigh. "You heard my brother. Try to avoid contact with these three until further notice."

"Yes, President!" Said her peerage in unison.

"Akeno could you call Sona over? I have to talk to her about this situation." Rias told her best friend with a small smile. "Right away." She responded walking towards the double doors.

"This is going to be a long week." The red-head muttered to herself.

LineBreak

"Hey, Crom I have a mission for you." Devain said while handing him a piece of paper. "Hm?" The Evil Dragon examined the paper that was handed to him.

"You want me to go and retrieve this sword from the Underworld?" The dragon asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's a katana to be specific but yes I want you to retrieve this sword."

"Is there a reason why someone like you would want something like this?" Crom questioned.

"Several reasons actually but the reason I want it is because that sword holds a special familiar inside that could go against Fenrir and Regulus Nemea at the same time." Devain answered smiling.

"Truly you jest." The black dragon said with slightly wide-eyes.

Devain chuckled at his response but he knew that such a being did exist in this world. "You know I don't lie Crom. This weapon belonged to an old friend of mine back when the 3 factions were fighting for dominance over each other." He said.

"But unfortunately he died during that time of war and that blade was lost somewhere underneath that battlefield. Remember when we first met? The reason I was there was because of that lost sword." The god added.

"Seems like I ruined your little search party back then it seems." Crom let out a low chuckle. "Fine, I'll go and try to find this sword. Though I'll warn you it might take me a few days to find this sword if it was truly lost at the field where the factions fought at."

"Take your time in finding this special sword." Devain said while walking away but suddenly stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the dragon. "Don't let anyone else get their hands on that sword. **Is that understood**?"

The dragon felt a shiver go up to his spine when Devain said those words to him. "Understood." He replied trying to hold a stoic face.

"Good. Have fun on your scavenger hunt." Devain smiled walking away.

Crom let out a sigh. "Guess I better get moving before someone get's their hands on that sword." He mumbled creating a magic circle to head to the Underworld.

Thus the dragon began his hunt in the Underworld.

The black-haired boy then went towards the back of the house where an indoor hot spring was located at which was convenient for moments like these. Once Devain got in the changing room he undressed himself and neatly folded his clothes while putting them in a basket.

Then he got a white towel and wrapped it around his waist and proceeded to enter the indoor hot spring. "Ahh... Truly amazing." He said lowering himself into the water with his back against the wall.

Devain sat there with his eyes closed and arms crossed enjoying the water was surrounding him. 'Hope Crom has luck finding that sword.' He thought while popping his neck side to side.

He was deep in thought until he heard movement from inside the changing room. he opened his left eye to look at the foggy glass door that led to the changing room. The glass door opened to reveal Dusk completely naked with her only source of clothing being a white towel that threatened to fall at any moment.

"Fancy running into you in here Devain~." Said Dusk in a husky tone.

Devain let out a small smirk while standing up. "Well, this spot is available to everybody in this house."

"Leaving already?" Asked Dusk with a frown. Devain chuckled knowing how this woman is. So he decided to tease her a bit. The boy's body suddenly got enveloped in a white glow. After a few moments, the light died down showing a grown-up version on Devain. He appeared to be in his early 20's with his body being more toner than before.

Dusk looked at the God with a lustful gaze. She stepped into the water with her walking towards Devain. Dusk was a head shorter than the grown-up Devain making her look up slightly. "See something you like?" He teased with a smirk on his lips.

"You really should pick this form instead of that childish form." She said while licking her lips seductively. "I have my reasons to be in that 'childish' form." Devain countered with a smile while looking down at Dusk.

Dusk was starting to feel her body heat up by the fact that Devain's face was so close to hers and the steam from the hot spring only made it worse for her. The black-haired man noticed that her breath was becoming more ragged by the second. He smirked at her actions.

Having enough of watching her suffer he leaned his head slightly to the right with Dusk doing the same but in the opposite direction as they both kissed. The kiss lasted for a few moments before breaking apart for the need of oxygen.

Devain got pushed into the wall behind him making him slide down with Dusk following as she got on all fours facing him with a desire filled gaze.

"I want you." She said in a hoarse voice while she straddled Devain and pinning him on the wall

"Heh. I can tell." He chuckled while staring into her red eyes

Dusk was going in for a kiss but in a flash, the roles were switched with her being pinned to the wall instead of him. "But I don't want to end up sore like last time." Spoke Devain with a smile while kissing her cheek.

He got up and walked towards the changing room leaving a horny Dusk by herself in the hot spring. "I was so close!" She yelled not caring if her voice was heard.

Dusk let out a heavy sigh sinking into the refreshing water. "Next time I'll definitely get you Devain." She muttered to herself with her hand trailing down to her womanhood. "Next time."

Devain was back in his 'child' form fully clothed and was preparing to head to the kitchen to make himself something to eat while thinking back to the previous events that happened in the indoor hot spring. 'I'll have to remember to reward her for what I did in there.' He thought to himself.

"I'm such a cruel man to do that to a woman in heat. Oh well."

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm going into hibernation once again. see ya! **


End file.
